megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Colonel Redips
is a boss from Mega Man X: Command Mission. Initially, he acts as the commanding officer, sending X, Zero and Shadow out to Giga City to deal with Epsilon. Shortly after, X loses contact with him during Chapter 2 and only hears from him again in Chapter 5 when Professor Gaudile boosts the transmitter. After Chapter 6, the interference becomes too bad and Redips is not heard from again until the start of Chapter 9, where he promises to lead a unit into Giga City. He appears in person after Epsilon's destruction to congratulate X. Shortly after the plane's arrival, though, X and his group are attacked as Redips declares them traitors and wanted criminals. Once X and his group reach Redips in the East Hunter HQ, Redips declares himself as the ruler of all Reploids and engages X in battle. After his defeat, he reveals he possesses a copy chip and had been with the group for a large portion of the first half of the game as Spider, gathering Rebellion member data and keeping them on the right track. He then retreats to the Orbital Station Babel. Once there, X finds Redips using a bizarre machine to power himself up with the Supra-Force Metal recovered from the missile and Epsilon's body. After admitting he was using X to acquire the metal, he declares his intent to use the Supra-Force Metal to evolve strong enough to rule the entire universe and transforms into a giant battle body called Great Redips. At first, Redips' regenerative and barrier abilities prove too much for X and his friends. Surprisingly, a repaired Ferham comes in and rips out Redips' regenerative Supra-Force Metal fragment, greatly weakening him to the point where X was able to defeat him, turning him back to his original form. With his dying breaths, Redips chastises X for not trying to evolve and change the world. The characters leave his corpse on Babel as it breaks up in the atmosphere. Trivia *The name Redips is Spider spelled backwards. However, it was spelled as "Rideps" in the instruction manual, possibly done to keep players from figuring out the connection before even playing. *Redips is arguably the one villain in the series closest to a true megalomaniac. He initially dubs himself "ruler of all Reploids" before his first fight with X, but soon declares his intention to rule the entire universe, calling the Earth "a tiny speck". While Sigma has also tried both world and Reploid domination, he never showed schemes any farther than that. *Other than Spider, it's somewhat implied that he may have also been the Wild Jango that attacked New Hope in the beginning of the game. Axl mentioned after succeeding in X's second encounter with Wild Jango at Redips's headquarters that someone with the same chameleon chip abilities as Axl used their copy ability to mimic Wild Jango, then deduced that someone with a similar copy ability was in Giga City. This could possibly be taken as meaning that someone had used a copy chip ability to mimic Jango during the incident at New Hope, prior to the revelation that the culprit behind all the chaos was Redips himself. It can be inferred from Axl's DNA Change action trigger that the copy shot can be used to duplicate defeated enemies, meaning Redips theoretically could've killed Jango and impersonated him to attack New Hope. Assuming this was true, Redips was technically fought first in Chapter 2. This would rule out the possibility of him and Spider having been one and the same the entire time as well as confirm that Redips was the real host of the two onwards. **However, one must take into account that he was able to clone Jango, as well as mostly all the other Rebellion station heads defeated by X's command team when Spider was among them, separately at once at Far East HQ (though that ability may be a byproduct of Supra Force Metal). Furthermore, Axl was not with the team during the Wild Jango incident, nor had he seen Jango before fighting the duplicated Jango at HQ to the viewers' knowledge, yet he somehow managed to be able to copy him in his Action Trigger move. Thus, unless it can be said that he procured the data on Jango from the others and that the use of such data to act alongside an enhanced cloning ability was what he was talking about, then factoring in the revelations of the Jakob Project incident many years ago, one could also theoretically accuse Axl of being the Jango that invaded the base. It's also just as likely that Axl was using the data he'd learned and/or most likely procured about Jango's invasion of New Hope and figuring that the Jango they'd just fought at the time at Far East HQ was just a clone, which would verify that X and Spider had fought the real Jango and thus turn this angle of discussion to naught. Both of these counter-point theories are seemingly supported by the fact that as X and Spider head to Tianna Camp to save Nana, which the story implies was an immediate order from the Resistance strategy elder Chief R upon reacquiring Central Tower, the first thing Spider does is complain about being ordered around by Chief R and ambiguously state that he's only willing to work because of his "own goals". A further element to this would be that the very first stirke of Redips' betrayal upon the Rebellion's defeat would be his commissioned aircraft carrier's cold-circuit gundown murder of R. *Redips is the third main villain to not be manipulated by Sigma, after Gate and Lumine. Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission bosses Category:Humanoid Mavericks